


XXX Children

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: I AM SUFFERING WITH UNFINISHED WORKS [6]
Category: Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Webcomic)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU where they are born normally but experiments happen, Boomer is a sweet child, Brick dopped out, Brick suffers, Butch is a worried mother hen, Phoenix is a free lance doctor, and oh boy i have a lot to say about the other characters issues, but his face looks emotionless, he is smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: (author will come up with better title one day)Brick, a high schooler who dropped out when he was a freshman in order to work, wants his brothers to get out of the trash city that their trash father(Momo Jojo) left them in.Working several part time jobs, helping his brothers with their homework and studying, as well as being blackmailed by his brothers homeroom teacher, he sees no hope in his own future.But, he is fine with that.As long as his brothers leave this hellish place, and go out there to lead better lives, he is fine if he ends up getting left behind.That is, of course, until Dexter who considers him a rival comes back to his life, bringing along questions such as what exactly he was forgetting about the time before he dropped out?And also, what are Dexter's motives?





	XXX Children

**Author's Note:**

> i probably won't continue this? Unless my imagination tries to assassinate me into writing this.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy this random thing i wrote on a whim. 
> 
> but also, i haven't seen any Brick/Dexter fanfic or fanart anywhere? and i found it ridiculous because i've seen people do crazier things and it feels dissapointing. 
> 
> I didn't really write out any details on certain parts because of obvious reasons. Graphic descriptions of sex probably won't happen that much. I'm not good at those in the first place.

Brick felt tired. 

His eyebrow twitched as a customer mistook him for a girl for the fifth time that day. 

“Sir, I’m a man.” 

“GAH, and here I thought this shithole of a bar finally had some waitresses, but no, it was a trap.” He said this all with flourish, laughing drunkenly along with his drunk friends. 

Bastard wasn’t entirely wrong, this bar was a shithole. If the rent had payed itself, Brick would have found his other three part time jobs to be enough. 

Too bad this was a corrupt city and in corrupt cities you tend to get shitty pay. But that was fine, anyone getting a good amount of money either meant that the money was stolen from some mafia or that they will die soon. 

Brick didn’t want to think about the guy who looked so hopeful one day, then was found with a despaired expression, bleeding from a hole in his chest the next day right after that.

He ignored the drunk bastards and went on with taking away empty glass and getting orders for new drink and food. 

“Hey, Brick, your shift ended.” 

“Oh thanks,-finally-“

“Did ya whisper something boy?”

“Nope, see ya boss.”

Thank God, now he can go home. 

——————————

The moment he got home his ears were suddenly assaulted by the sound Butch yelling and Boomer’s quite voice apologizing. 

“What do you think you were doing?!“

“Sorry.“

“You know you could have just did something else so why did you have to-”

“What did Boomer do?” 

He looked expressionlessly on as both of his brothers suddenly inhaled sharply and looked at him with wide eyes.

Boomer was sitting on the couch, hands on his knees as Butch towered over him in a manner that would look threatening to outsiders, but that was just his scolding stance. 

“Guys, relax. What happened?” He said, this time a bit more gentler. 

Both of them letted go of their breaths, Butch began to explain.

“Okay, well, the thing is, so we were at school-“

“-Brat was bullying Bubbles. And I pour water over her.” Boomer said, going straight to the point as he pointedly looked down with his typical blank expression.

Out of all three of them, Butch was the most expressive one.

Brick sighed.

“I’m going to guess that the teacher wants to meet me.”

Adults turned a blind eye to the rich kids, and all the responsibility was pinned on the poor. 

It had been a while since they had get in “trouble”, and it had been a while since Brick had to had a “meeting” with their homeroom teacher. 

It churned his stomach, thinking about that man. He was one fo the smaller reasons why he had decided to drop out.

“Sorry.” Boomer said. It would sound monotonous, but Brick knew he was feeling awful. 

“It’s okay, it’s just talking and it’s not like my part time jobs aren’t paying well.” Lie. They didn’t have to know what actually went on when he met with their teacher.

“Wouldn’t it be better if we got that Phoenix guy to act like our guardian returning form overseas? He is a nice guy. And he always wants to help.”

He is a nice guy. And a good freelance doctor. But Brick had his reasons. 

“I can’t trust him on what he might say to the teacher. And it would be more problematic for us if we had to create a new alibi.”

Butch sighed and sat down. 

“Fine. But you’re letting me handle dinner tonight. I know I suck but I can make something average at least.”

That sounded nice. 

“As long as I can supervise you.” 

“You mean order me around.”

“What are brothers for, if not to feel superior over.”

“Jerk!” 

Brick smirked as Butch laughed, and Boomer watched Brick closely, feeling an uncomfortable feeling come up, telling him that something is wrong. 

But he couldn’t know where. He never knew what was wrong or right when it came to his more responsible brother. Not since they had started high school, not when he decided to drop out the moment their trash monkey of a father left without a trace. 

Boomer wished he knew.

——————————————

He hated this disgusting being.

“Does it feel good? Are you feeling good darling?”

It hurts. It hurts a lot. Nothing felt good about this.

Brick couldn’t breath as he felt his insides being bruised.

Don’t think about it.

“You’re so good for me, so compliant and sweet. I will let your brother off.”

He wanted to cut into the things chest, rip its heart out, slit its throat and burn it.

Burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn-

“Aaaaahhh, this feels good.”

Disgusting disgusting disgusting he wanted to rip his skin off burn everything into a pile it hurts it hurts burn burn burn-

‘-YoU fUcKiNg BaStArD.’

———————————————

He retched into the toilet the moment he had gotten out of the classroom, nauseous as hell. 

Fuck, don’t think about it, it’s for his brothers, don’t think about it.

He almost fell to the floor as he got out of the bathroom, staggering and pale as a white sheet.

Almost as if it’s routine, he washed his face and started to force himself to breathe calmly. He fixed his attire in a way that would hide evidence of what had happened, rubbing his face to make at least some color return to it.

He will probably have to visit Phoenix. Dammit. He didn’t want to bother him either. But it was easier to keep things secret that way.

Fuck. Don’t think about it.

Finally, when he was about at least calm down enough for the walk back to his apartment, he moved away from the sink and turned his head towards the door and stopped.

Dexter?

“……What are you doing here?” 

Straight to the point.

“One of my brothers got in trouble, I had to meet their teacher.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

He left the bathroom, pointedly only looking ahead as he walked away. Calmly.

Hopefully Dexter won’t look into it. Heck, if Brick’s memory served correct he shouldn’t waste a single brain cell on him and focus on his experiments and researches instead. 

He sincerely hoped.

It took him a while since the bastard seemed to have sprained his ankle, but he managed to make it to the entrance of the school building.

Of course, that was the moment it suddenly decided to rain. 

Ah, he really had bad luck didn’t he?

Well, whatever, it’s not like it’s the first time he had to go through the ra-

“I see you haven’t checked the weather forecast.” 

Huh?

Brick looked back behind him to see Dexter at the entrance of the school, an umbrella at hand.

“…Yeah, I was in a hurry.” 

“Then perhaps we could go together.” 

Huh?

“If it’s because there is one umbrella you can always call a cab here-“

“Don’t be ridiculous, in the area you live in my cab would be begging to be stolen.”

“Ah, right, I forgot that you have your own personal cabs-Wait, why are you coming to my house?”

“While you may not be a part of this school anymore your brothers still come here, and I share some of our lessons with them. I feel somewhat responsible. Besides, with the way your foot is I don’t find it safe for you to go on your own this late in the evening.”

The city was divided into two, rich and poor. Both sides were corrupted. In fact, it was even more dangerous when you are rich or popular, it attracts more attention to you. 

It’s never safe for young teenagers to go out at night, and Brick had a past reputation of fighting gangsters, so what Dexter was saying true. It wouldn’t be safe for him.

“…What else do you get out of this? I know how complicated your mind can be, you evil mastermind.” 

Dexter tilted his head to the side, neutral expression unrevealing of his true intentions. After a few moments of silence with their staring match, Dexter spoke.

“Well, I want to memorize the way to your apartment properly as well. And I want to discuss somethings concerning your brothers, and I have questions for you…”

Brick turned fully towards him feelings annoyance creep up on him. He always hated the bastards face. Always looking down at people…

“…I do still consider you my rival, and I want to properly discuss why you left the school?”

…Huh?

“Your rival?”

“Your brothers are hard workers, sure, but I know that they get help from someone back at home. Even after your dropped out it seems you continued studying to help them. I considered you an equal back then, but I realized after seeing how your brothers seem to rely on your for their education, you are superior to me.”

Brick will laugh and die from laughing.

Then his brothers will cry after him, Butch will probably call him an idiot for dying in such a way.

Seriously.

“I’m going back home myself, with all the connections you have I’m sure you’re aware of our situation, I am too busy for any sort of rivalry. Which is something you should know already.”

He turned back and continued walking, careful of his injured ankle as he walked.

Tomorrow is another day.

————————

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!
> 
> I didn't expect you to read but you did!
> 
> currently there is no next chapter being written, or i have started writing, i hope you check out my other works as well! 
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day and all I guess.


End file.
